Hey Baby, Just Call Out My Name
by moody's mood
Summary: ”Kau nggak akan butuh nomor handphone-ku, manajer sialan”


**Hey Baby, Just Call Out My Name**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hiruma"

Mamori Anezaki berdiri di ambang pintu, memanggil sang kapten klub yang sedang berkutat dengan kumpulan data statistik di laptopnya. Tak ada jawaban, Mamori mencoba memanggil lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

"HIRUMA"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Mamori menarik napas panjang.

"HIRUMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, manajer sialan!" Hiruma akhirnya memberi respon, meskipun pandangannya tidak lepas dari monitor laptop. Ia kembali mengunyah permen karet dan meniupnya hingga hampir sebesar bola basket.

"Hiruma, setidaknya biarkan aku bicara…."

Gelembung permen karet itu meletus, pertanda bahwa Hiruma akan merespon,"memangnya aku melarangmu bicara, manajer sialan? Mendengar omelanmu cukup dengan sebelah telinga"

"Aku bukannya mau mengomel! Aku cuma mau minta nomor handphone-mu!"

Mamori tak menyangka bahwa perkataannya barusan mampu menarik pandangan Hiruma ke arahnya. Hiruma menatapnya dengan satu alis menukik tajam, tapi hanya sesaat karena setelahnya ia menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Kekekekekeke!! Aku nggak mau diterror lewat handphone setiap malam-"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal kotor macam begitu!!" seru Mamori setengah berteriak dengan wajah memerah,"sebagai manajer yang mengurus segala kepentingan administrasi klub, ada baiknya aku menyimpan nomor handphone-mu. Siapa tahu dalam keadaan terdesak-"

"Keadaan terdesak?" Hiruma kembali menyeringai,"maksudmu saat kotoran Cerberus terlihat seperti kue sus dan aku harus segera membawamu ke psikiater?"

"Hirumaa…..aku serius!"

"Begitu juga aku, manajer sialan," Hiruma terkekeh, membuang permen karetnya dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang runcing. Mamori mendengus.

"Ya sudah. Toh, aku bisa menghubungi Kurita atau Musashi kalau ada apa-apa," Mamori akhirnya menyerah, meski dari awal dia sudah tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang (?) seperti Hiruma. Ia mengambil dompet bergambar beruang kesayangannya lalu meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan klub.

"1 jam lagi latihan sore dimulai," ucap Hiruma, menghentikan langkah Mamori.

"Aku mau beli manisan lemon dulu,"

"Oi"

Mamori menoleh dengan wajah cemberut, "Apa sih?"

"Kau nggak akan butuh nomor handphone-ku, manajer sialan," ucap Hiruma santai lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptop-nya.

"Oooh," Mamori memutar bola matanya,"Ya! Aku _benar-benar_ nggak butuh!"

"Oi"

Mamori hampir saja membanting pintu jika saja Hiruma tidak memanggilnya lagi.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Belikan aku permen karet"

"BELI SENDIRI!!"

****

"Fuh, benar-benar seenaknya saja orang itu"

Mamori keluar dari mini market sambil menenteng satu tas plastik. Matanya melirik kesal pada 10 bungkus permen karet berwarna hitam. Biarpun ia sudah berteriak keras-keras tidak mau membelikannya, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya ia yang mengalah.

Mamori sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata ia hafal selera Hiruma. Permen karet tanpa gula dengan bungkus warna hitam selalu menarik perhatiannya karena benda tersebut tak pernah absen dalam kantung jas sekolah Hiruma. Tak hanya itu, Mamori sampai hafal berbagai bentuk dan jenis senjata milik Hiruma (mulai dari jenis pistol, revolver, senapan, granat, stand gun, hingga bazooka yang entah ia dapat darimana), situs yang selalu dibukanya, dan segala kebiasaannya yang diluar akal sehat.

Hiruma yang selalu membawa buku ancaman dan tidak segan-segan menggunakannya pada ketua komite disiplin, bahkan kepala sekolah pun bukan tandingannya.

Hiruma yang selalu memasang jebakan di lokernya hingga tidak ada lagi yang berani memberi surat tantangan berkelahi, setidaknya tidak lewat loker.

Hiruma yang selalu memasang alat penyadap dimana-mana sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengundurkan diri dari jabatan 'budak abadi'.

Hiruma yang selalu bermain-main dengan senapannya hingga membuat bubar antrian makan siang di kantin setiap harinya.

Hiruma yang selalu bersemangat saat membicarakan American Football hingga mengubah silabus pelajaran olahraga menjadi latihan khusus American Football, lengkap dengan teknik Penakluk Berandalan dan teknik Devil Bat Dive yang membuat UKS penuh tiap jam pelajaran olahraga (bahkan kabarnya beberapa siswa mendadak berganti kelamin).

Hiruma yang selalu berpura-pura bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja meski saat itu ia sedang demam tinggi dan berkata," makhluk dari neraka sudah terbiasa dengan panas", tapi pada akhirnya meminta Mamori untuk memberi kompres dan obat, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan anggota yang lain.

Dan Hiruma yang dapat membuat Mamori jatuh cin-

"Tidak-tidak-tidak!" Mamori menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah dan terasa panas. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang dimiliki Hiruma memang diluar akal sehat, tetapi kenyataan bahwa Mamori menyukai kebiasaan-kebiasaan tersebut jauh diluar akal sehat, melenceng jauh dari logika apalagi norma yang biasa dianutnya sedari kecil. Apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa keberadaannya di Devil Bats tidak lagi hanya untuk Sena seorang.

"Gawat! Aku terlalu lama melamun!" Mamori melihat jam di handphone-nya dan sadar bahwa latihan sore akan berlangsung 15 menit lagi,"celaka, aku harus la-"

BRUK!

"Ahh, birnya tumpah!" seru seorang pemuda yang tertabrak oleh Mamori. Mamori bergidik saat melihat banyaknya tindikan dan tato di tubuh pemuda yang ditabraknya itu. Sialnya, pemuda itu tidak sendirian, tapi bersama empat orang temannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tadi buru-buru, jadi-"

"Ah, seragam itu, Deimon," ucap salah seorang temannya lalu mengangkat dagu Mamori,"aku nggak nyangka kalau Deimon punya _stok _yang bagus," sambungnya, diiringi dengan seruan yang lainnya.

Mamori menepis tangan yang menyentuh dagunya,"A..anu...aku buru-buru"

"BURU-BURU, HAH? Tahu tidak kalau bir ini tumpah gara-gara kau?!"pemuda bertato tersebut kembali menghadang Mamori. Tapi, bukan Mamori namanya kalau takut dan tunduk begitu saja.

"Anda sendiri yang salah! Mabuk di siang hari!" seru Mamori, tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan seperti memberi minyak ke dalam api.

"Hoo! Berani juga cewek ini!" pemuda bertato itu menarik kedua tangan Mamori dan menyudutkannya ke tembok. Dibelakangnya, keempat temannya mengikuti sambil tertawa-tawa melihat Mamori yang berusaha melawan.

"Lepaskan, dasar kurang ajar!" Mamori menyayangkan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah mencoba ikut latihan American Football karena setidaknya ia bisa mempraktekkan Jurus Penakluk Berandalan milik 3 bersaudara Haha, berlari secepat Sena, atau kemampuan menipu selihai Hiruma.

_Hiruma..._

"Kupikir bahaya sekali ya...pakai rok seragam pendek seperti itu, nona"

"Jangan sentuh aku!!"

"Ooh, dia nangis tuh"

_Hiruma..._

"Wajahmu makin manis kalau lagi nangis ya.."

_Hiruma..._

"Bagaimana kalau dibeginikan?"

"HIRUMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

DOR!

Suasana mendadak hening setelah suara tembakan terdengar.

Dan Mamori mendapati pria bertato tersebut sudah rubuh di hadapannya dengan dahi berasap.

"DI...DIA DITEMBAK?!"

Empat orang sisanya kelabakan melihat pemimpin mereka tergeletak tak berdaya dalam sekejap. Mamori menjatuhkan dirinya dan bersandar ke tembok dibelakangnya. Ternyata kali ini, bau mesiu dan bunyi selongsong peluru yang jatuh membuatnya benar-benar merasa aman.

_Dia...._

"YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Suatu sosok-entah manusia entah setan-melompat dari pohon sembari menggenggam revolver King Cobra, lengkap dengan seragam American Football dan tampilan yang tidak kalah sangar dari keempat berandalan tersebut. Persis seperti iblis yang kabur dari neraka.

"Kekekeke! Kalian berandalan-berandalan sialan yang pernah _kutemui _bersama si reggae sialan tahun lalu"

Mamori bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari keempat berandalan tersebut, apalagi saat Hiruma membuka senjata pamungkasnya, Buku Ancaman.

"Kekeke......Hirose Yuuichi, apa jadinya ya kalau ibumu tahu kau memakai uang kuliah untuk pacaran? Dia pasti nggak akan segan-segan mempraktekkan jurus gulatnya pada anak laki-lakinya, ya? Lalu Taisuke Kanou, sebaiknya jangan berjudi kalau tidak beruntung karena ayahmu yang seorang polisi itu nggak akan tanggung-tanggung mengajakmu main Roussian Roulette sebagai ganti hukuman. Terus...Konishiki Tetsuya dan Monjira Saitou.....waah...waah...penyiksaan jenis apa yang akan dilakukan si reggae sialan kalau tahu kalian menggoda salah satu gadisnya ya......"

"AMPUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Keempat berandalan itu serempak lari, melupakan bos mereka yang tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan. Tapi tentu saja Hiruma tidak peduli soal itu.

"Kekekekeke. Kalau bocah bertato sialan ini tertabrak truk atau bus, itu masalahnya sendiri. Setidaknya kau aman, manajer sialan"

_Hiruma yang selalu diandalkan semua anggota timnya._

".........terima...kasih"

"Aku nggak bermaksud menolongmu, manajer sialan. Aku hanya khawatir permen karet sialan pesananku nggak dirampok sama berandalan-berandalan sialan itu.."

_Hiruma yang selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menolong teman-temannya._

"...lagipula bocah-bocah sialan itu pasti sudah ribut minta manisan lemon..."

_Hiruma yang tidak pernah jujur tentang perasaannya._

"...dan kau disini....malah membasahi lengan seragamku"

Mamori terisak, berusaha menahan tangisnya di bahu Hiruma. Hiruma tahu bahwa gadis di sampingnya itu masih merasa ketakutan. Ia tidak berkomentar, melainkan hanya menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di kepala Mamori.

_Hiruma__ yang selalu dijuluki sebagai setan paling berbahaya, tapi ternyata hanya dia yang mampu membuat Mamori merasa aman._

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau nggak akan butuh nomor handphoneku, manajer sialan," ucap Hiruma lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang lebih mirip seperti setengah menyeringai, "cukup panggil namaku dan aku akan datang"

_Dan Hiruma yang selalu membuat Mamori jatuh cinta._

"...kapanpun?"

"Kapanpun, kecuali saat kau berhutang kue sus di Kariya"

"...walaupun kita jauh?"

"Budak dan alat penyadap sialan milikku tersedia dimana saja"

"Hiruma..."

"Hm"

"...terima kasih"

"Buat?"

"....menolongku tadi"

"Manajer sialan..."

"Ya?"

"...terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Permen karetnya"

***

"Sampai kapan kita harus lari?!" teriak Jumonji. Di belakangnya, Kuroki dan Toganou berlari dengan mata setengah terpejam dan menggumamkan hal-hal berbau kutukan,"makhluk itu pergi begitu saja dengan wajah panik dan sekarang kita sudah berlari 40 putaran!"

"Ta..pi....Hiruma bi..lang...kita...belum boleh berhenti....sebelum dia kembali..." ucap Sena. Kakinya bahkan sudah tidak mampu menempuh kecepatannya yang biasa. Di sebelahnya, Monta masih berlari dengan mulut berbusa dan Kurita sudah tidak lagi berlari, tapi menggelinding.

"Terus kapan datangnya?!"

"Nggak tahu"

"HIRUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Peace, Love, and Review!**


End file.
